Jessica and Mary
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessica and Mary. Semi-AU. Rated M for use of very raw words. Not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: Welcome to chapter 1 of my new PLL story. Hope y'all enjoy it. Glory from me.**

* * *

 **Jessica and Mary**

 **Jessica DiLaurentis and Mary Drake are half-sisters and now they are just back from Spring Break of their final year of high school.**

"Mmm, that was awesome. I had no idea that Florida could be so cool." says Jessica.

"Well, anything's amazing as long as you have me around, Jess." says Mary with a sexy wink.

"C'mon, you know that I'm not as slutty as you." says Jessica with a smile.

"I know, but you're not far behind me, sister." says Mary with a smile of her own.

"Really? Something tells me that I can never be as much of a slut as you are. Not that I want to." says Jessica.

"Admit that you wanna be like me. If you were, you'd have a boyfriend like I have." says Mary.

"Carl isn't your boyfriend, he's just your fuckin' booty-call." says Jessica in a serious tone.

"Hey! Don't talk about Carl that way. I happen to love him." says Mary.

"Love? I didn't know you understood the meaning of that word, Mary my sex-crazy sister." says Jessica.

"I do know what love is. I love you, as a sister." says Mary.

"Yeah, but love for a guy is not the same as love for a sister." says Jessica.

"No, it's not, but I understand that love too." says Mary. "I really do."

"I hope so." says Jessica. "I don't want you to use Carl or something."

"I'd never use him. I love him." says Mary in a serious tone.

"Okay. Let's go get coffee and pizza." says Jessica.

"Sure, Jess...if you pay." says Mary with a sexy smirk.

"No way! This time it's your turn. I payed last time, girl." says Jessica.

"Fine!" says Mary. "I'm just gonna find something more sexy to wear before we go."

Mary open her closet and starts to look for a sexy outfit.

"Hmmm, leather rank top and plush pants...nice." says Mary.

Mary pull off her dress and put on her red leather top and tight green plush pants.

"Oh yeah! Now I'm sexy like hell." says Mary.

"Mary...are you actually gonna wear those slut-pants in public?" says Jessica.

"Yup!" says Mary.

"Guys might get the totally wrong idea 'bout you if you look like that." says Jessica.

"That is something I can deal with. I'm badass, remember?" says Mary.

"Right. Let's go." says Jessica.

30 minutes later at Luigi's Coffee Shop.

"Do you look forward to college?" says Mary.

"Yeah, absolutely. I hope I can get a spot at UPenn." says Jessica. "You?"

"I wanna go to UPenn too." says Mary. "Or maybe Saint Martin's...one of those two, I guess."

"Nice." says Jessica.

"Yeah. Are you a virgin?" says Mary.

"Yes. Saving myself for the right guy." says Jessica.

"Well...whatever floats your dang boat, sister." says Mary.

"You've had a lot of sex, right?" says Jessica.

"Oh yeah! Me have had a bunch of amazing sex." says Mary. "Sex is the best. Better than candy."

"Sure about that, Mary?" says Jessica.

"Oh yeah!" says Mary with a smile. "If you weren't a virgin you'd know how amazing sex is."

"Really? I don't think so." says Jessica.

"Sex is so much fun." says Mary.

"For you maybe, not for me." says Jessica as she take a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sure sex would be pretty great for you too." says Mary.

"I don't think so." says Jessica. "I'm saving myself for my future husband."

"That's no fun. You should gather experience with other guys." says Mary.

"Ewww!" says Jessica.

"Anyways, you're still cool, even though you're not like me." says Mary.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

"It's true." says Mary.

"I'm glad you think so, girl." says Jessica.

"Thanks, Jess." says Mary with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Jessica, smiling too.

"Cool." says Mary as she take a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." says Jessica. "Do you still love your plush animals?"

"Just one of them. I've thrown the others away." says Mary.

"Which one did you keep?" says Jessica.

"My teddy named Nicki." says Mary.

"Awww! Cute." says Jessica.

"Yeah. She's my favorite plush toy ever." says Mary.

"And my teddy named Bella is my favorite plushie animal." says Jessica.

"Adorable!" says Mary.

"Yeah." says Jessica.

"I hate to admit it, but I love my teddy." says Mary.

"Nothing wrong about plush animals." says Jessica. "They're cute."

"Yeah, but they are kinda childish." says Mary.

"I know that. I still love 'em though." says Jessica.

"Okay. You're free to do that, Jess." says Mary.

"Thanks, Mary. You're a good sister." says Jessica.

"I try to be..." says Mary.

"Do you think I'm a good sister?" says Jessica.

"Yeah, of course. You're never bad, as far as I see it." says Mary.

"Nice. I'm doing my best to always be a good girl." says Jessica.

"Awww! So sweet." says Mary.

The next day.

"Pizza and a movie?" says Jessica.

"No, thanks. I'm having a date with Carl." says Mary.

"Well...have fun. See ya later." says Jessica.

"Sure, Jess." says Mary as she grab her purse and leave.

"Well, it seems to be just me, all solo then..." says Jessica as she head to the local pizza-place.

After eating a nice pizza, she goes to see a movie.

When she get back home she takes a nap.

"Jess, how was your day?" says Mary when she get home.

"Uh...it was nice." says Jessica as she wake up at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Cool. I had a good day too. Carl and I did it in a bathroom at the mall." says Mary.

"Ewww! Too much info. there, sister. I don't wanna know what dirty stuff you and Carl do, okay? I'm not naughty." says Jessica.

"As you wish, girl." says Mary with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Jessica. "Is mom home?"

"She's in the kitchen, cooking dinner." says Mary.

"What's for dinner...?" says Jessica.

"I don't know." says Mary.

"I really hope it's my favorite." says Jessica with a smile.

"It's probably mine, not yours, Jess." says Mary in a sassy tone.

"Don't be so rude." says Jessica.

"Sorry..." says Mary.

Jessica goes down to the kitchen.

"Hi, mom." says Jessica.

"Hi, Jessica." says Alyssa DiLaurentis.

"What's for dinner?" says Jessica.

"Your favorite." says Alyssa.

"Yay!" says a happy Jessica.

"Awww! You're so sweet. I wish Mary was more like you." says Alyssa.

"Is dad home?" says Jessica.

"No. He's still at work." says Alyssa.

"Okay. I wish he was home more. He's been working a lot lately..." says Jessica.

"I know, but he has to so we can afford to stay here in Rosewood." says Alyssa.

"Then it's good. I don't wanna leave my beloved Rosewood. This town's my home." says Jessica.

"I understand. I love Rosewood too. I've lived here all of my life." says Alyssa.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" says Mary as she enter the kitchen.

"Quesadillas, Jessica's favorite." says Alyssa.

"What? No again! Do my favorite for once." says Mary in anger.

"If you start being more nice like your sister." says Alyssa.

"I'm always nice." says Mary.

"That's not what your high school teachers told me. I know what you've done, Mary. And I don't like it. You've had sex in school and that's not what I want any daughter of mine to do. Be good or I'm forced to send you off to military school." says Alyssa in a serious hard tone.

"NO! Not fucking military school..." screams Mary in fear.

"Mary Kathryn Grethel Drake! To your room, now!" says Alyssa in anger.

Mary starts to cry and then she run to her room.

"Mom, you're so awesome!" says a happy Jessica.

"Thanks. Do you like when I'm mad at your sister?" says Alyssa.

"Yeah, it's cool that you prefer me over her. That makes me feel like a princess or something." says Jessica.

"Okay." says Alyssa with a sweet smile.

"Mom, please keep being strict towards Mary." says Jessica.

"I sure will, as long as she's a bad girl." says Alyssa with a small smile.

"Awww! Thanks." says Jessica, giving her mom a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Alyssa.

"Yay!" says a happy Jessica.

"Awww, sweetie!" says Alyssa.

"Can I have 40 bucks to buy new cool jeans?" says Jessica.

"Sure, girl." says Alyssa as she gives Jessica 50 $.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says Jessica.

"Help me set the table." says Alyssa.

"Sure, mommy." says Jessica.

Jessica sets the table.

"Wonderful. Jessica, you know how to set a good table. I'm proud of you." says Alyssa.

"Thanks." says Jessica with a huge smile.

"Go tell your sister that dinner's almost ready." says Alyssa.

"Yes, mommy." says Jessica.

Jessica goes upstairs and knocks gently on the door to Mary's room.

"Mary. Dinner's almost ready." says Jessica.

"Tell mom that I don't wanna eat the crap she cooks." says Mary.

"Don't talk about our super-sweet mommy like that." says Jessica.

"She's sweet to you. To me she's all bitch-like and strict." says Mary. "Leave me alone."

"No, you're not gonna skip dinner again." says Jessica.

Jessica goes back down to the kitchen.

"Mom, Mary doesn't wanna come down to eat." says Jessica.

"I'll get her out from her room. Wait here while I go and get Mary." says Alyssa as she goes upstairs.

Alyssa knock on the door to Mary's room and says "Mary Drake, you get downstairs and eat with me and Jessica our you're grounded for a month. Listen to me young lady. You better start showing me some respect or it's off to military school for you next semester."

"Eat poop!" says Mary.

"That's not how you should speak to your mother, young lady!" says Alyssa.

"Fuck you!" says Mary.

"Do you want to go to military school, Mary?" says Alyssa.

"No!" says Mary.

"Then you should start being a good girl really soon or else it sure is military school next for you." says Alyssa.

"Mom, please don't send me to fucking military school. I don't wanna wear crappy army green clothes and eat food that taste like it's straight from a gay man's asshole." whines Mary.

"Mary Drake! That's it, you're grounded. For 2 months." says Alyssa.

Alyssa goes back downstairs again.

"Jessica, seems like it's only us two tonight. Mary refuse to come down and eat." says Alyssa. "Let's eat."

"Okay." says Jessica in a cute childish tone.

Alyssa and Jessica take their seats by the table and starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste so good." says Jessica.

"I know. I like it too." says Alyssa.

"You're the best, mommy." says Jessica.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alyssa.

4 weeks later.

"Mom! Me don't wanna go..." whines Mary while Alyssa is forcing Mary into a military school uniform.

"I'm sorry about this, Mary, but this is the only way for you to learn some respect." says Alyssa.

Mary is now in military school uniform.

"Time to go." says Alyssa as she pull Mary with her out to the car.

"Damn poopin' bitch! Me don't wanna go to fuckin' military school 'cause there's no sexy boys there." screams Mary.

"Stop talking like that, at once." says Alyssa.

"Fuck you, pussy!" screams Mary.

"No such talking." says Alyssa.

"You fuckin' poop-brain! Eat some asshole!" says Mary.

"I told you, no such naughty talking." says Alyssa.

"Me not naughty." says Mary.

"Mary Drake, a couple years in military school will teach you respect your mother and father." says Alyssa.

"I don't wanna be in fuckin' damn military school." says Mary.

"You have to." says Alyssa.

"Poop! Fuck! Crap!" screams Mary.

5 hours later, Alyssa drop off Mary at Saint Valencia military school.

"Your daughter will learn respect here, Mrs DiLaurentis." says Colonel Aaron Janeway.

"Thank you, sir." says Alyssa.

Colonel Janeway pull Mary with him to the dorms.

He open the door to room 44-J and push Mary inside it.

"Miss Drake, here's your room. All you need, a bed a locker and a toilet." says Colonel Janeway in a hard manly tone. "Enjoy."

Colonel Janeway then walk out into the hallway and then close and lock the door to room 44-J.

"Please, let me go!" screams Mary.

14 hours later.

"Morning-inspections." says an army officer as she enter Mary's room.

"Fuck you!" says Mary.

"Show respect. I'm Major Nicole Vega and I'm here to do the morning-inspection on you. Let's see if you've been good over the night." says the officer.

Major Vega pull down Mary's skirt and then also her panties.

"Good, you haven't pooped your panties, little girl." says Major Vega. "Now let's check the bra, in case you hide forbidden stuff in there."

Major Vega unbutton Mary's jacket and then put a hand down Mary's bra to check if Mary hide something there.

"No drugs, condoms or any other forbidden crap in here. Good." says Major Vega. "Pull up your panties and skirt and button your jacket again."

Mary is too scared to fight back. She does what Major Vega tells her to.

"Good. Stand at attention! Don't smile or giggle! Show some fucking respect." says Major Vega in anger.

"Yes, major." says Mary in a weak tone.

"Nice start. Wait here." says Major Vega as she leave the room and lock the door.

4 hours later.

"Miss Drake, here's your breakfast. Fresh water and a piece of bread." says an army officer as he enter the room. "I'm Captain Oliver Smith. Eat 'cause you ain't getting anything else."

"Yes, sir." says Mary.

"Good. Eat." says Captain Smith as he leave the room and lock the door.

"Fuck you!" screams Mary.

6 hours later.

"Dinner-time!" says a voice from out in the hallway.

Mary smile a bit, thinking she'll get some good food now.

The door opens and Major Vega enter.

She gives Mary what seems to be a very bad excuse for a burger along with a glass of milk.

Mary's smile disappear.

"Eat. Drink. Enjoy because you don't get any other food, little loser." says Major Vega.

3 months later.

"Mary...are you okay?" says Alyssa as she enter Mary's room.

"Mom! Please take me away from this worthless place..." says Mary.

"I see you're not okay yet. You have to stay. I'm sorry." says Alyssa.

"Ahhhh! Fuckin' poop-bitch!" says Mary as she grab her journal and throw it at her mom.

"You still have much to learn, Mary." says Alyssa as she leave.

The next day.

"Morning-inspections." says Major Vega as she Mary's room.

"I've not pooped my panties, major..." says Mary.

"Let me be the judge of that, little loser." says Major Vega.

"Alright, that's good. You haven't pooped your panties." says Major Vega. "Now let's check the bra, in case you hide forbidden stuff in there."

Major Vega unbutton Mary's jacket and then put a hand down Mary's bra to check if Mary hide something there.

"No drugs, condoms or any other forbidden crap in here. Good." says Major Vega. "Pull up your panties and skirt and button your jacket again."

Mary is too scared to fight back. She does what Major Vega tells her to.

"Stand at attention! Show some fucking respect, loser!" says Major Vega in anger.

"Yes, major." says Mary in a weak tone.

Major Vega leave the room and lock the door.

"Damn!" says Mary in anger.

Mary pull off her uniform and switch into her normal clothes.

She then use a leg from an old broken chair and smash the window.

As she does so the alarm goes on.

Mary grab her bag and jump out the window and starts to run.

She look back and sees 10 soldiers chasing her.

"Stop! Get back her, girl." says one of them.

Mary starts to run faster.

"Stop or we'll open fire!" screams one of the soldiers in a manly hard tone.

Mary run and manage shake off the soldiers in the dark forest.

Soon she get to a small house.

She knock on the door.

"What can I do for you?" says an old man as he open the door and sees Mary.

"I need a phone." says Mary.

"Phone? I have no such stupid things here." says the old man.

"Oh? Too bad for you!" says Mary as she punch the old man, knocking him out.

Mary enter the house, finds a phone and call her mom.

"Alyssa Dilaurentis here."

"Mom, it's me...Mary."

"What...? Where the hell are you?"

"In a small house on the other side of the forest north of the military school."

"What...? Go back to school, now!"

Alyssa hangs up on Mary.

"Mom! Wait...damn!" says Mary.

Mary leave the small house and walk for hours until she get to a familiar location.

She's right by the church in Ravenswood.

"Yes! Here I can find someone who can drive me home." says Mary.

She soon get to Ravenswood Mall.

She sees a girl who's her own age that she remember seeing a year ago.

"Hey! Can you drive me to Rosewood...?" says Mary to the other girl.

"Sorry. I don't have a car anymore. Dad took it after I made out with my own brother..." says the other girl.

"Okay. Thanks anyways." says Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary soon finds a nice girl who can drive her to Rosewood.

During the ride to Rosewood, Mary says "I'm Mary and you are?"

"Viola. Viola Morris." says the other girl.

"Sweet name. I'm Mary. Mary Drake." says Mary. "I love sex."

"Well...me is a virgin. I've only kissed a boy...once." says Viola.

"Sex is awesome. You're gonna be so happy once you get to feel what it's like to be banged by a strong boy." says Mary.

"Please, don't talk like that." says Viola.

"Oh, sorry..." says Mary, doing her best to be sweet and nice.

"No fear, girl." says Viola. "Everyone mess up sometimes, including me."

"Yeah, very true." says Mary.

"You seem kinda cool." says Viola.

"Thanks, so do you." says Mary, even though she thinks that Viola is rather lame.

"Nice." says Viola. "Do you have a boyfriend...?"

"Yeah, I do." says Mary. "He's awesome. Strong and good in bed."

"Uh...good for you, I guess..." says Viola.

"Good for me indeed. My boyfriend is super cool." says Mary.

"I'm happy for you." says Viola.

"Awww! Thanks." says Mary, doing her best to act all sweet.

"Alright, we're soon in Rosewood." says Viola.

"Good. Ain't no place like home, ya know." says Mary.

"True. I've never been away from Ravenswood for more than a couple days at a time." says Viola.

"What's it like in Ravenswood with all the zombies, vampires, ghost and all that stuff...?" says Mary.

"I've never seen any monsters or living dead in the town and I've lived there my whole life." says Viola.

"Oh, so the rumors about monsters and demons and such are all fake?" says Mary.

"Yeah, as far as I know at least. I've never seen any such creatures in Ravenswood." says Viola.

"That's good. Monsters would probably be a pain in the butt to deal with." says Mary.

"I agree." says Viola.

20 minutes later, Mary is walking towards the house she call home.

She's happy to be back home again, but also afraid that her mom will get mad at her for breaking away from military school.

"Mary Drake, do you have any idea how extremely disappointed I am?" says Alyssa. "The colonel called and told me what you've done. Get in the car now 'cause I'm taking you back to school."

Mary starts to cry.

"Stop crying like a 5 year old. Remember that you're of college age." says Alyssa.

"Fuck you, damn crap-bitch!" screams Mary.

"That's it, Mary!" says Alyssa in anger as she slap Mary in the face.

"NO! That hurts..." whines Mary in pain.

"If you do as I tell you, I won't need to hurt you anymore." says Alyssa in a hard tone.

"Damn you! Eat asshole!" says Mary.

"Shut it." says Alyssa as she slap Mary again, harder this time.

"Mom, please stop..." says Mary.

"Only if you promise to be a good girl." says Alyssa.

"Never!" says Mary.

"Don't try to bitch up towards your mother, damn it." says Alyssa.

"Why not...? Fuck you!" screams Mary in anger.

"I've had enough of this. Seems like we gotta put you into Radley. I hoped it didn't have to go this far, but you leave me no other option." says Alyssa.

4 hours later.

"Doctor Roman Stantson, this is my daughter Mary Drake. She needs to be treated for extreme disobedience. She's a naughty brat." says Alyssa.

"I'll take care of her. Not one of the more easy cases I've dealt with, it seems, but I always enjoy a challenge such as this." says Doctor Roman Stantson.

"Thanks, doctor." says Alyssa as she leave.

"Alright, firs things first. Miss Drake, we need to run a few tests on you to get to the bottom of your problems. You're obviously suffering from some rather strong mental illness and before we can start to re-combat the problem we must find out exactly what the primary source of it is." says Doctor Stantson in a hard serious tone.

Two guards put a straitjacket on Mary and put her in a wheelchair and restrain her to it with thick leather straps.

"Take her to room no. 12 - B." says Doctor Stantson.

"Aye, sir." says one of the guards.

25 minutes later in room no. 12 - B.

"First of all I shall require a sample of your blood, Miss Drake." says Doctor Stantson.

Doctor Stantson takes some blood from Mary's left leg.

"Alright, now I need to check your genitals." says Doctor Stantson as he pull down Mary's jeans and panties.

He then put on plastic gloves and starts to examine Mary's vagina.

"Ewwww! Stop it, that's my pussy." screams Mary.

"Shut up!" says Doctor Stantson and then slap Mary in the face.

"Fuck you! That hurts..." says Mary.

"I know." says Doctor Stantson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you trying to destroy me?" screams Mary.

"Shut up!" says Doctor Stantson as he put a ball-gag into Mary's mouth to keep her quiet.

Mary try to escape.

"Don't even try." says Doctor Stantson as he hook a rope onto Mary's straitjacket so she can't get away.

Doctor Stantson grab a steel dildo and use it in Mary's vagina.

"No! Stop. Please stop..." says Mary. At least that's what she try to say. She can't speak properly with the ball-gag in her mouth.

"Little bitch, this is for your own good. If you wanna live on to become an adult you gotta make it through this." says Doctor Stantson.

Mary get an orgasm. She doesn't want to, but she love sex so her vagina can't keep itself from enjoying the dildo.

"Oh yeah! Good little girl. You cum like a real slut. Nice. That means your pussy is working like it's supposed to." says Doctor Stantson.

Doctor Stantson starts to examine Mary's anus.

"Alright, now I need to make sure your shithole functions too." says Doctor Stantson. "Be cute and fart for me, baby."

Mary get angry.

"No, no, girl. Don't be mad, just fart for me. Fart all cute, baby." says Doctor Stantson.

Mary doesn't fart.

"What the fuck? Fart for me, baby! Do it, now!" scream Doctor Stantson in anger.

Mary force herself to farting a bit.

"Yeah! That's my little crap-girl. Nice farts you have. Very cute." says Doctor Stantson.

Mary starts to cry.

"No, be happy." says Doctor Stantson as he hold a plastic bucket under Mary's anus. "Take a hit for me. Now! Take a shit, baby!"

Mary doesn't take a shit because she doesn't need to at the time.

"What the hell...? Shit for me, Mary!" screams Doctor Stantson in anger.

Mary is still crying.

"Alright, baby. I'm gonna make you shit for me." says Doctor Stantson as he thrust the dildo into Mary's anus hard, making her anus bleed.

Mary cry in pain.

Soon shit float out from Mary's anus.

"There you go. That's it. Now you shit for me, baby. Good girl." says Doctor Stantson.

Doctor Stantson spank Mary hard on her butt.

5 years later.

"Mary Drake, soon I have to give you a bit more freedom. You'll still be locked up here, but you won't have to wear the straitjacket anymore." says Doctor Sophia Martin, Doctor Stantson's replacement.

"Doctor, will I be stuck in Radley for the rest of my life?" says Mary.

"No, you will get out eventually. It seems you respond pretty well to treatment so I'd say that you will get your freedom one day. I'm not sure when, but it seems like it will happen." says Doctor Martin.

"Thanks." says Mary.

"You're welcome." says Doctor Martin.

"I have a question, is Jessica still alive?" says Mary.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you that, Mary." says Doctor Martin.

"What about mom?" says Mary.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your mother passed away last year." says Doctor Martin.

"No! She wasn't always my friend, but I did love her..." says Mary in a sad tone.

"Your father is dead too. He passed away about 2 years ago, but I'm sure you don't care about him." says Doctor Martin.

"Dad was a fuckin' evil perv so, yes, I care nothing for him." says Mary.

"I understand. Let's get you some food. You've gotten so skinny. Too skinny. You need to eat a bit more." says Doctor Martin.

"Yes, doctor." says Mary.

2 and a half years later.

"Mary Drake, today's your lucky day." says Sir Victor von Kraun, the owner of Radley.

"How so?" says Mary.

"Doctor Martin's told me that you're no longer a danger to the public and because of that ready to rejoin the rest of humanity." says Sir von Kraun.

"I'm free to go?" says Mary.

"Yes." says Sir von Kraun.

"Thanks, sir." says Mary.

"Don't thank me, thank Doctor Martin. She's the one who decided that you're ready for freedom." says Sir von Kraun. "Your personal possesions are all packed up in a bag for you."

20 minutes later, Mary is in a cab on her way to Rosewood.

When she get to her former home, she's pleased to see her sister's name on the mailbox.

"Jessica still live here? Nice." says Mary with a tiny smile.

Mary kock on the door.

"Who are you?" says Jessica when she open the door.

"It's me...it's Mary. Don't you recognize me?" says Mary.

"Mary? Oh my gosh! You look so different. I had no idea it was you. Welcome home, sister." says Jessica.

"Thanks, Jess." says Mary.

The 2 sister enter the house.

"I was afraid you were dead. Mom and dad never told me what happened to you. Where have you been?" says Jessica.

"Locked away in Radley. Treated for 'extreme disobedience' and 'mental illness' as they said to me." says Mary.

"I'm glad you're alive and free. We should celebrate." says Jessica.

"Sounds wonderful." says Mary.

"Okay. Let's go to Ruby Café." says Jessica.

"Nice that our favorite place still exist." says Mary.

25 minutes later at Ruby Café.

"What's happened out here in the free world while I've been stuck in Radley?" says Mary.

"Not much, really. I've graduated from college and met a guy I like. Oh...and mom and dad have passed away. I'm sorry that you never got say goodbye to them." says Jessica.

"Tell me about this guy you've met...is he hot?" says Mary.

"His name's Kenneth. I met him my second college year. I love him." says Jessica.

"I hope he's a handsome dude." says Mary.

"He looks good." says Jessica.

"Nice." says Mary.

"Did you get to study in Radley?" says Jessica.

"Some. They restricted my access to information, but I managed to get a degree in fashion design." says Mary.

"Cool. I'm glad they allowed you to go to school in there, girl. I kinda thought they kept you in a tiny dark room empty room all day." says Jessica.

"Actually they sort of did, at times." says Mary.

"Awww! Poor lil' Mary. I wish I'd been able to comfort you." says Jessica.

"Jess, I almost forgot...what happened to Carl...? Did he wait for me?" says Mary.

"Sorry to tell you, but he didn't seem to love you. As soon as you were gone he went for another chick. Some slut named Karen and he moved with her to Boston." says Jessica.

"Fuck. How the hell could he do that to me? He should have waited for me." says Mary.

"I agree, actually. You're awesome. No man should be able to refuse you, Mary my sister." says Jessica.

"Awww! Thanks, Jess. I think you're awesome too." says Mary.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

"How was mommy's funeral...?" says Mary.

"It was mature and beautiful. Thousands of candles, classic music and many people dressed in black. Cousin Roger held a wonderful speech, talking about what an awesome lady mommy was. It was perfect." says Jessica.

"I wish I'd been there..." says Mary.

"So do I. It was lonely without you." says Jessica.

"Awww!" says Mary.

"I suppose you don't wanna hear about the funeral for dad..." says Jessica.

"You're correct. I never had any love for dad. He was my enemy." says Mary.

"He was a bit nicer to me, but he was far from a perfect parent." says Jessica. "I don't understand why he was so damn strict and rude all the time. None of us deserved the dark emotions he threw at us."

"True. He was evil like a fuckin' Nazi-king or something." says Mary.

"I know." says Jessica.

2 hours later.

Mary and Jessica enter Mary's old room.

"Oh my gosh! My teddy! You kept her for me? Awww, thank you!" says a very happy Mary when she sees her old teddy on the bed where she left it.

"Yeah. I knew that if you'd ever come back you'd hate if she wasn't here so I made sure that she was here, just in case." says Jessica.

"Thanks sooo much!" says Mary as she gives Jessica a hug.

"You're welcome, sister." says Jessica.

"Awwww!" says Mary as she grab her teddy bear and hug it.

"I'm glad you still love that teddy." says Jessica.

"You have no idea how many times during my time in Radley that I wished I had my teddy to hug when I felt like my world was gonna come to an end." says Mary.

"You get comfortable here. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, making dinner." says Jessica.

"Okay." says Mary. "You're an amazing sister. Thanks for being here for me. It makes me happy."

"I'm always here for you." says Jessica. "Just one question, are you 100 % okay now in every way?"

"I still need to take my dang meds once a week to remain a good girl and not turn rude and egocentric and evil, but as long as I do take my meds I'm totally fine and about 15 years from now or so I will no longer need any meds to stay nice." says Mary.

 **The End.**


End file.
